


Qiana's pregnancy days but with Walter

by Princessofthedogs



Category: A Dog's Purpose (2017), Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cupcakes is a troublemaker, F/M, Just a story about Walter and Qiana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: I made a story before the event Mother of a scientist's child. The Dog’s purpose is mention in story because of Cupcakes.
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Original Female Character(s)





	1. 1 Month

She smiled at Walter. Cupcakes sniffs some of his things then wags her tail. She barks at the mysterious creature. She flew to the ground and tilted her head. 

Cupcakes wanted to greet her. “Look Walter, Cupcakes found a friend.” Qiana smiles. She tried to go and give it a kiss but she flew to Walter. Cupcakes ran to Walter. “Cupcakes this is Lovey.” He smiled. Cupcakes just sits and watches her. 

The next morning…. 

Cupcakes jumps on top of Walter and started licking his face. “Okay, I’m up!” He laughs. Cupcakes runs out of the room. He kissed Qiana’s check. She smiled. 

Meanwhile downstairs….

Cupcakes ran to one corner, knocking something down and smelling the house. Cupcakes saw Qiana and runs to her with a happy mood. “Who’s a good girl!” Qiana tells her with a praising voice. 

She looked up and saw the big mess, chuckling softly. “Oh man, look at the mess!” He puts his hand in his face but sighs. “Look Walter!” She grins. “Lovey is on top of Cupcakes’s head!” He smiles at them. What you like to eat, Muffin?” He asked her with a smile.

“How about…? Chocolate chip pancakes!” She smirked. “You got it!” He smiles. “I’m going to make it special for you!” He winks. 

3 weeks…

At Lance and Walter’s job, everyone was congratulating Walter and some of his co-works pats him on the back. Lance gave him a dirty eye, Walter swallows hard. 

Back at the house with Qiana….

Cupcakes watches Qiana eating her chocolate chip cookies. Then Cupcakes was chewing on Walter’s shoes. “Cupcakes! No, don’t that!” She shook her head. She saw the chewed up shoes. By the time Walter got home it was night. He smiled when he saw his Muffin. 

Cupcakes brought Walter’s torn apart shoes. “No, my shoes!” He was upset but sighs. She likes to chew on shoes for some reason, Qiana said. She really likes Lovey, she smiles softly. He smiled at that. 

4 weeks…

She had a some bump of a belly. She rubs her belly, saw Cupcakes digging up a hole to bury a bone. “Uh…Walter, Cupcakes is digging a hole.” Qiana frowns. Cupcakes runs inside the house with muddy paws, takes her tongue out. 

Walter picks up Cupcakes and takes to the bathtub. He gives her a bath, cleans up the mess. 

5 months…  
Cupcakes’s   
Cupcakes watching Qiana throwing up. Cupcakes didn’t understood what was going on with her owners, she just watches them. 

I thought Walter was strange because he kissed Qiana’s belly. “Does need a belly rub? I such do need one right now!” She said smirking out her tongue. “How come she can’t play with me anymore?” She frowns.

“I’m a bad dog or something?!” She yelps. “I hope not… I know they love me but I wonder what is going with my girl!” She sighs


	2. 2 Months

6 weeks…

“Are you ready for today!” Qiana smiles big. He nods nervously. The doctor comes with a smile. “Good morning, Mr and Mrs. Beckett.” She smiled. It’s going to be a little cold, she smiles softly. She puts the gel moved it around her belly. “I guess you’re going to have a lot time in hands!” She smiles at them. 

“What do you mean?” He chuckles nervously. “She’s having sextuplets!” She smiles at them. “Heard That Walter, we’re going have sextuplets!” A big smile on her face. “T-that’s great Qiana!” He said anxiously. “Don’t worry Mr. Beckett, it’s just six!” Sandy laughs.

Back home, Cupcakes was running everywhere, breaks a vase, hears the door runs to it. “Hi, Cupcakes, were you a good girl while we were at the doctors?” She asked her with smile. 

She made another mess, he chuckles. She smiles as she laying on Walter’s shoulder. The doorbell rings, she went to open it. “Lance!” She smiles, Cupcakes was jumping up and down when she sees Lance. “How’s my little daisy?” He asked. “I’m doing great!” She smiles big. Walter sinks in the sofa.

At dinner….

“Qiana, how was your doctors appointment?” Lance asked. “It was great!” She smiles “Really?” He raised an eyebrow. “What did the doctor say?” He asked again. “The doctor said that I’m having sextuplets!” She grins big. 

“That’s nice, Qiana!” Lance clenches his hand and giving dirty looks Walter. Walter swallows hard. Well I’m going to get more yummy sweets and mac and cheese because I have to feed six babies in my belly, she giggles. 

She went into the kitchen, Cupcakes was staring at Lovey. “Lance, how have you been?” He said nervously. “I’ve been fine, just worried about my pregnant sister!” He barks him. You know she’s been moody…and a big appetite, he said nervously again.

“Do you know how much pain she’s going to have?” Lance snarls. Yes, I do know but least she’s happy, he smiles. That’s the good thing she’s happy, slightly smiles at him. But you know Lance at some point I have to stay with Qiana, during her pregnancy, he said nervously. You might have someone to be your partner when I’m gone… “Like who?” Lance raised an eyebrow. 

Someone you don’t like, He chuckles nervously. Lance gave her a dirty look. I set you and Killian to get along. Maybe try to be friends, Walter softly smiled. “Fine!” Lance grits his teeth. But I’m doing this for Qiana, then he left. 

I hope they don’t kill each other.

7 weeks….

She smiled at her belly, rubs it. Cupcakes was running down the stairs to greet Walter. He pets her.


End file.
